Short Stature
by Exotos135
Summary: Margo and Lynn talk about the latter's... Condition.


**Now, assuming most of you already know what this is about, I know at least one of you has to be wondering why I decided to write about this... Particular deal. Something along the lines of "What is this stupid theory?! How does it even apply to Lynn?!" or something like that.**

 **Simply put, I'm just trying to do what any other author probably would be doing (or probably are doing and I'm not aware of it) and try to explain, justify, or deconstruct something about the show. In this case, I wanna try explain Lynn's short stature.**

 **Because yes, the trope "Teens are Short" exists for a reason, but Lynn is barely taller than her prepubescent siblings! Shouldn't that have raised some red flags by now? Specially since the show's a year old at this point!**

 **So, just keep in mind, this is just a theory. You can think whatever you want, but please don't flame or hate me just because I'm not going along with the flow of other theories.**

 **Now, I've rambled long enough (that is if you haven't skipped this yet), so let's move on.**

* * *

It was a normal evening at the Royal Woods public park, with a certain someone sitting close to a pond. This someone was Lynn, who looked at the orange sky with a look of contemplation, with some doubt mixed in. It looked like something was bothering her. So much, in fact, she seemed completely lost in thought.

"Lynn!"

The jock returned to reality and turned around to see her fellow sports friend, Margo, running to her side. Once she arrived, though, the athlete was... Rather uncomfortable, with the companionship.

"The coach wanted me to check up on you," Margo said as she sat next to the star player. "After your "lackluster performance" during training, everybody was worried about you. Is there something on your mind?"

Lynn promptly looked away and asked, "Do you really want to hear me out?"

"Well, I was instructed to not let go until I somehow convinced you to come back and give it your all," Margo answered with a shrug. "And besides, our worries for you is genuine. I'm genuinely worried for you. All I'm asking is to know what exactly is bothering you."

"...Something's been bothering me for a while now, but I don't know if I can really tell you anything about it," Lynn answered, scratching her chin. "I mean, I know you probably have better things to do and-"

Margo put a hand on the jock's shoulder, and throwing a reassuring smile at her, she answered, "Lynn, I wouldn't be with the Royal Wood Roosters if it weren't for you. The least I can do is try to hear you and try to help you with your problem, just as you did with me."

And so, seeing the girl was genuinely interested in hearing her out, Lynn took a deep breath... And truth be told, she hesitated. Constantly. She just figured that it wasn't worth telling Margo about her problem. But then again, she had talked about it with her family already, and asking them again would probably just annoy them...

So she gathered enough courage to stated:

"I have dwarfism."

An awkward silence followed, not helped by Margo showing no reaction to the revelation whatsoever, at least at first.

"Dwarfism?" Margo repeated in confusion. "You mean as in-"

"No, not like the mythological creature, though if that was the case, it would be awesome!" Lynn chirped up. "I heard that their women get beards as long as the men! Can you imagine me with such a big beard?!"

"I think we're getting a bit sidetracked here-"

"I could even trend it to look like an actual rooster! I can even see it become a headline on the newspaper! "Bearded sports girl Lynn Loud trends beard like a rooster!"

"Yeah, we totally got sidetracked," Margo sighed. "So, uh, you said you hard dwarfism, right?"

Lynn immediately returned to reality as Margo added, "What exactly is that supposed to be?"

The athlete took a deep breath, and with great hesitation, she thus explained:

"Well, you see how my body is very small for a teenager? Having dwarfism means that I'm going to be this small even as an adult. Apparently, it's thanks to some lack of growth hormones in my body, or something like that, the doctor diagnosed me said so in many words I couldn't understand."

"So, you're basically upset that you're going to stay as short for the rest of your life?" Margo summarized in sympathy. "Lynn, up to this point, I've never seen. Why would it bother you now?"

"Because... Well, you know how I really like sports and all that stuff, right?" Lynn answered, twiddling her fingers as Margo nodded. "Well, because most athletes I know are of normal height, and I'm gonna stay this short for the rest of my life... I'm not sure if I'll be able to do sports when I get older-"

Margo waste no time in giving a blunt response: "But Lynn, that condition can't really stop you from doing sports if you want."

Upon hearing that, the insecure athlete turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I've heard there are plenty of athletes who are fairly small, probably just as small as you," Margo added as she brushed Lynn's hair. "And though you may have never heard of such athletes, that doesn't really mean you should give up yourself."

"...Well, that's a good point, but I got other things to think about too," Lynn replied, looking at the ground. "I mean, the rest of my family, as far as I know, are going to grow up like normal. They'll tower over me in a couple years. And there's also the fact people may confuse me for their younger sibling, the teasing I may get for being so short-"

"Well, you got a sort of genius sister, right?" Margo pointed out, which made Lynn flinch. "Just ask her to-"

"Lisa can't help me."

Margo fell silent at the surprisingly blunt statement, and once she turned around, she could see Lynn was sulking.

Lynn Loud. Sulking.

"She said so herself," Lynn added before explaining. "While she really wants to try and help me deal with this, the truth is, even Lisa could see that her experiments and stuff would do more harm than good; besides the fact they more often than blow up on her face, she says the possible side-effects could either end up with me mutating, outright dying... Or worse stuff she can't even say out loud."

Margo, unable to think of what to say, silently frowned and gave Lynn a look of pity.

"She did try to cheer me up by saying she could shrink down everybody else to be shorter than me," the athlete chuckled, only to start shedding tears. "I, of course, had to say no to that, for obvious reasons. But still, the fact that the only way she can help me is by making everybody else shorter than me is... Well, it's awful."

"Lynn..." Margo dried Lynn's tears. "The problem isn't your dwarfism... It's you."

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Margo grabbed Lynn's hands and helped her get up. With that done, she stared firmly into her eyes as she spoke:

"Lynn, did you start acting this negative before you found out about your dwarfism? No! You just played sports to the best of your ability!"

"Margo, I-"

"Did you ever start acting this contemplative before? No! You didn't think about anything before doing stuff, you just did stuff right away!"

"To be fair, that's gotten me into trouble fairly often-"

"And most importantly, last time you let yourself be deluded by your own insecurity, you wound up thinking your brother was bad luck!"

Lynn flinched and looked away. "Great, you just had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Yes, I had to, because this is the same thing that happened before! Only instead of being deluded because you couldn't accept the fact you lost a stupid, you're being deluded because you think you having dwarfism means you're doomed to quit sports eventually!" Margo narrowed her eyes. "Lynn, be honest with me; do you really think you would've acted like how you're acting right now... If you had never found out you had dwarfism?"

"Margo, the answer to that is an obvious no," Lynn sighed. "But, if I had never found out I had that, then I wouldn't need to worry about it-"

This prompted Margo to snap, "Who says you _need_ to worry about it?! Specially now?!"

Surprisingly enough, Lynn couldn't come up for an answer to Margo's question. And not for lack of trying, either. She tried as hard as she could, but she simply couldn't come up with... Anything.

"Do you see now, Lynn?" Margo released the athlete's hands. "Your condition may become a problem in the future, but right now, it's not a problem. It's your delusion that's the problem. And as long as you let it make you think stuff that's simply not true... Then nobody wins."

The athlete, finally realizing what she had been doing, took a deep breath and said, "You're right. I guess I should go explain my condition to the team now, right?"

Margo smiled. "That would certainly be helpful."

"Lead the way, please."

The duo nodded and went walking back to the sports field, with Lynn following Margo. However, as they walked, Lynn couldn't help but feel like she was missing... And once she could see the sports field in the horizon, she got an idea as to what was missing...

So, she suddenly said, "Margo? I'm sorry for how I acted-"

"No, Lynn, It's okay, I probably should've been a bit more direct from the start," the baseball player answered, only to gain a smile as she added, "And I also should've pointed out you're not the only one in the team with dwarfism."

This statement, naturally, caught the jock's attention. "There's another member with that condition?! Margo, you gotta tell me! Who is it?!"

Margo just chuckled and looked forward... Giving Lynn an idea:

"Is it you, Margo?"

The duo stopped, and after a short silence, Margo turned to her friend and said:

"Beat me to a race and I'll tell you!"

So the girl promptly ran off to the field, and not being one to lose on purpose, Lynn chased after Margo as fast as she could, with the dwarfism deal no longer stuck on her mind.


End file.
